


Alluring Blonde

by naina1507



Series: Bee's, Coffee and Nosy Friends [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naina1507/pseuds/naina1507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you want to know a secret?" - Kim Ravi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is from Ravi's pov on what is happening in Bee's of Love.
> 
>  
> 
> All he wants to know is how to approach the blond beauty who sits by the window of the cafe and Cha Hakyeon is not helping at all.

                                                              [](http://s1159.photobucket.com/user/mas_mustaffa/media/LeoVi_zpsykyimp98.jpg.html)

On the first day I came to the Seoul branch of Bee's Love, I notice him sitting at the wide window of Cha Cafe, with the sunlight making his blond hair glow. He looks like an angel and he took my breath away.

"What are you looking at?" Taemin, my cousin asks. Great! I forgot that my nosy cousin is here today helping me with the shop.

"Nothing. So, what do you think? Is it nice?" I look around my shop. The walls is soft honey yellow. The shelves are in the shape of bee hives and the ambiance is cozy and homey.

"It's the same like the shop in Busan. Everything is the same." Yes, Captain Obvious, thank you! I really want to smack his head.

"This is a franchise of Bee's Love in Busan, of course it's the same." Taemin is indifferent. I wonder whether it is the right decision in giving him to manage the Busan shop. But, Jongin will manage it with him, so everything will be fine. I pray it will be fine.

"Wonshik, I'm hungry. Let's go eat at the cafe. I really need something cold right now." We both walk to the cafe across from my shop. The cool air from the a/c feels nice on my heated skin.

I look to my left and notice that the blond staring wordlessly at the guy sitting across from him. The guy is talking animatedly with his hand flying around but he just stares without any expression.

"What a cold guy." I thought to my self.

"Well, thank you for listening, you dipshit! Can't you at least say goodbye? You little... Urgh!" I turn around in time to see the blond beauty walks out the door. The guy turns toward us and plastered a smile on his face.

"Hi! I'm Cha Hakyeon, but you can call me N. I'm the proud owner of Cha Cafe. Welcome! So, how are you? How can I help?" Wow! This guy doesn't stop for a breather.

 

**********

 

There are times that I regretted going to Cha Cafe, and today is the day. Hakyeon just won't stop talking.

"I honestly feel that book is written beautifully. I really like the plot and the characters development, but there's one thing that I don't understand... Oh! Leo's here. Bye Ravi!"

I feel relief when Hakyeon left my store. He's a good guy but he rivaled Taemin in the nosy and noisy department and the nickname!

_"I think this name is good for you. In French it means ‘to be enchanted by’ or ‘to be attracted to’. And you my friend, is attracting someones attention."_

 

I look out the window and notice Hakyeon is talking to Leo. As usual, Leo is ignoring Hakyeon. I wish I had that kind of attitude towards Hakyeon. I noticed that Leo starts to stare out of the window after my second week of open shop. At first I just ignore it, but if a person keep staring at your shop, you'll notice it eventually. Since then, I've been waiting for him everyday.

While I was daydreaming about what I would like to do to Leo if given the opportunity, I heard a voice whisper in my ears.

"So, when are you going to bang him?"

"What? Hyung! What?" I knew my face is beet red. Oh my God! I swear sometimes Jaehwan is an alien. Did he read my mind or something?

"Uhuh. You mouth say something else, but your mind..." He smiles and look down. I follow his eyes and notice that my daydreaming is making me half hard. I wish the floor would open up and swallow me now. Without a word, I excuse myself to the washroom. 

 

**********

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Belated Birthday, Kim Ravi!

The shop in Busan doesn't look good. I shouldn't have put my trust on Taemin. I knew this would happen. But before going back to Busan, I need to interview a few people so that Jaehwan won't have any problem in taking care of the shop. I just hope he won't bring it down while I was away.

I had just interview a potential candidate. Minseok looks so young that I thought he's just graduated high school but he's actually 26 years old. For someone so young, he have a good repertoire in the retail business. 

"Why do you want to work here, hyung? The pay is not much. You can get a better job with this kind of resume." He just give me a lopsided smile.

"The working hours is flexible, so I can actually commit to going to class and earn a degree. Besides, the pay is quite good." I just stared at him, looking for any insincerity but there's none. So I hired him to work here so that he can keep an eye on the store. He seems responsible enough.

As I was walking out the door, I heard Hakyeon shouting profanities towards Leo. Leo ignores him and a small secretive smile is playing on his lips. If I found him attractive before with his cold demeanor, now he is much more beautiful with the small smile. I wonder what he looks like with a full bloom smile. With that thought in mind, I went to Cha Cafe and ordered an ice americano.

"Hey, Ravi. Ken said you going back to Busan tomorrow." I just stared at Hakyeon. Confusion evident on my face.

"Who's Ken?"  "Jaehwan, of course. So is it true?"

"Yes. I also have a new employee coming in next week. Can you look after Jaehwan hyung and the store? He have to manage the store alone for 3 days and I'm kind of worried."

"Don't worry. I'll help out. Don't you worry your pretty head." Somehow that makes me worry even more.

 

**********

 

My initial plan on staying at Busan for 2 weeks turns into a two months stay. I couldn't believe the state of the shop. Well, the shop is fine. But the accounting and fillings are a disaster. I had to hire a clerk to do that and two extra employees so that they can rotate the shift evenly. I know I have little faith in Taemin managing the shop but still, it's a disaster. To make matter worse I found him and Jongin going at it in the employee break room. That is something that I don't want to see! I have to give them a long lecture about proper etiquette as an employer.

On top of my work trying to get the store in order, Hakyeon won't stop texting me with report on Leo. He even send pictures of Leo looking grumpy staring into space. Every time I read a text or sees a picture of Leo, my heart clench in an unpleasant way. Hakyeon even had to force him to go out for dinner when he stopped coming to the cafe. i don't know why, I feel like I want to teleport back to Seoul and hug him and say that every thing is alright. That I will be there to take care of him.

"Wow! He's handsome. Even when his face is like that he's still good looking." Jongin's voice near my ears makes me jump in my seat. I quickly close my phone even though the damage is done.

"So, who's he? Your boyfriend?" I just shake my head.

"So, you like him? What's his name, hyung? Is he always like that?"

"Leo. But I don't think that is his real name. No, he usually have this stoic face that give out a cold vibe but he's actually really sweet. He likes to drink latte and sit by the wide window where the sun glow on his head. He looks so angelic that I..." Jongin just nod with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You like really, really like him. So... when are you gonna bang him?" I look at Jongin in disbelief and just walk away. I kept thinking the same thing, actually, when can I bang him?

 

**********

 

Finally, after the hectic two months at Busan managing the store, I can finally went back to Seoul. I'm so glad that the store in Seoul is in capable hands and I'm glad that I hired Minseok hyung. I was busy cleaning up the store when I saw him walks into Cha Cafe. He is still gorgeous as always and his sight makes my heart goes tha-thump!

I saw him taking his seat at his usual table and ignoring Hakyeon as usual, so I decided to go to the front of the shop. He is truly a sight for the sore eyes. I took the time to drink up on his profile. He truly is beautiful, with his chubby cheeks, rosy lips and small eyes.

Then I saw him turn to face my store and makes a double turn. Like a slow motion movie his jaw dropped and he starts to stand subconsciously and plastered himself at the window. I know how I looked like to him. Instead of my usual raven hair, I dyed my hair blonde. I also know that my shirt is unbuttoned and my abs and new tattoo on my left chest are on full display. I can see his eyes ravishing me and that make me smirk. The next thing I know is he bolted out the door with red tomato face. Oh well, at least it's not only me who is attracted.

"Wonshik, why are your shirt unbuttoned? You're causing traffic." Sure enough, a group of high school girls are gaping at him. I gave them a smile and wink and walk inside the store like nothing ever happens. 

 

After the incident, Leo didn't come to the store for a week. I was moping around until Hakyeon, who is now a permanent fixture at my store, staring shamelessly at Minseok said he had a solution to my problems. He promise me that Leo will come to the cafe tomorrow.

 

True to his word, Leo came to the cafe the next day. He looks dead tired. I wonder what Hakyeon did to make him come today. Few minutes later, Hakyeon came bursting through the door.

"Okay, Ravi. I've done my part. Now it's your turn. Hey, Minseok. Come sit with me..."

"Buzz off, Hakyeon!"

"God, hyung. You're shameless." I look out the window and gather my courage. I saw him sat at the usual table but not facing the store. I guess he's still embarrassed about last week. With all the courage that I could muster, I walk towards the cafe. 

 

I went to the counter, order my usual fix and stare at the beautiful adonis. Sungjae mutters a small 'fighting' and walk to his table and sits in front of him. He was so busy stabbing the apple pie that he didn't look up and just simply said

 

"Hakyeon, I don't want to talk about my day with you. Go away."

I chuckle. "Sorry, Hakyeon hyung is at my store right now shamelessly flirting with Minseok hyung and Ken hyung is so not helping. I just had to get away." I guess my voice startles him. Slowly his eyes move upwards. God, he is even more beautiful up close. I give him a small smirk and starts introducing myself.

"Hi. I'm Wonshik, Kim Wonshik. I'm the owner of the fine establishment, Bee's Love." His stare makes my heart beat a 100 mile/minute.

"I'm Jung Taekwoon. Just a tutor." His voice is small and he kept his head down. I guess he's the shy type.

"Nobody is "just a..." Taekwoon-ssi. Besides, being an educator is a noble job. So, hyung said you had a rough day with your students today?" Aren't I a smooth talker. How do I stop this butterflies that fluttering in my stomach?

"No. I'm a private tutor so I only have two students now. Well, just one. Hongbin currently busy with shooting this weird martial arts school drama, so I'm stuck with teaching bratty Sanghyuk." I chuckled at his rant. I guess he's really stress or just comfortable enough with me that he started to talk about his bratty student, Sanghyuk. I couldn't get enough of his voice. His voice is like the angels singing, so melodious.

We then talk about our interests. We share stories about our job, our family, our dream. I already know that he's three years older than me and that he thinks he's not doing anything good, just living with his meager job as a tutor. But I assured him, without this store, I will be a struggling musicians. I guess that Lady Luck is with me, blessing me with a good life. But I know he's not struggling, both Hongbin and Sanghyuk's parents pays him handsomely.

I told him about how I inherited the shop and where I've been for the past two months. I couldn't seem to stop talking to him, even when he is a man of little words. But the scene at my store caught my attention. I heave a heavy sigh. 

"Well, hyung, I hope you don't mind me calling you hyung, I have to go. I think Minseok hyung will explode if I don't intefere. God, Hakyeon hyung is shameless." I have to go back fast because from his red face and clenched hand, I know Minseok is so close to punching Hakyeon. Dear Lord, please don't let anything happen.

"I have to go too. I need to prepare my self mentally so that I can face Sanghyuk tomorrow. I know he's going to get on my nerve tomorrow." I couldn't help chuckle at him pouty lips. He looks so cute that I just want to gobble him up.

We both walk out the door and he turn to say goodbye to me. Without thinking the consequences, I kiss him softly on his lips. I snake my arms around his waist to pull him closer. I hear him let out a hum. Feeling encourage, I lick his lips and delve my tongue inside his mouth when he parted his lips. He taste like coffee, apple and himself. I couldn't get enough of him, but I end our kiss with a parting peck on his lips.

"Sorry, I wanted to do that since forever." Another small peck on his lips. He smiles and look up at me. I notice that he couldn't stop staring at my lips.

"Don't be sorry. I want to do that since forever too." I hear him said that breathlessly.  I heard a cry of joy and I look behind me to see Hakyeon and Ken jumping and hugging. Minseok smiles and Sungjae is plastered at the wide window like an octopus. Then the unexpected happen. Hakyeon kiss Minseok out of the blue and got punch on the face.

"Stop that! If you want to kiss me, at least be a gentleman and take me out on a date! Don't you dare come here again!" Well, what a turn of event. The thing that I dreaded happened. Please give me strength to deal with this.

"Well, Wonshik, I'll see you tomorrow." I smile, he wants to see me again.

"Okay, hyung. See you tomorrow." He gave me a parting kiss. As I watched him walks towards the metro, I realize that I didn't get his number. But I'm not worried. There is a promise of tomorrow. I can't wait to see him.

 

 

The End.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I was supposed to post this on Ravi's birthday but I don't know, I had this in draft for ages and kept rewriting it. But, here it is, the last chapter of Alluring Blonde.
> 
> Thank you for reading and leaving kudos. I love all of you heaps~


End file.
